A very good bad day
by I Dream In Color
Summary: Clary has been attacked by demons and is having a bad day. Personally, she wants the day to be over as soon as possible, but it seems like life has other plans... What happens when she gets an unexpected visit of a worried Jace? Will she ignore his attempt to get closer to her? Romantic one-shot #Clace


**Sooooo I don't own The Mortal Instruments (but you knew that already right? :p) but I did use the characters to write a fluffy Clace chapter :p (guilty :D) Hope you like it!**

* * *

**A very good bad day **

A knock on my door woke me up from my reverie. I had been reading a book, and I had fled to another, much easier world than the one I was living in now. "Come in!" I shout-said, laying the book beside me and sighing lightly. I was not in the mood for more training lessons, demons-for-dummies-books or demon fights, my mind tired and my body completely wrecked by the last weeks. Since I had entered the shadowhunterworld, my life had been… bonkers. I had learnt so much new things, but it was never enough… I was still a rookie, and it felt like everyone constantly rubbed it in my face…

Jace came in, and I frowned for a moment. Great, this meant 40% chance on demon-related subjects, 40% change on I-am-awesome subjects and 20% chance on a combination of those two. I didn't know how to react on his unexpected visit, most things a lot meaner than he probably deserved, so I went for a simple "Hey Jace.". "Hey Clary" he smiled back, standing in the doorway and awkwardly going with his hand through his hair. Wait… awkwardly? Jace was never awkwardly, he was… cocky and arrogant and self-assured, but never… insecure. There was a moment of silent, until I finally decided to break the silence, too curious to act uninterested. Uhm… why are you here Jace? I mean, is there something wrong or…?" I asked, stooping as I noticed how unkind my questions sounded. "I… euhm… Izzy told me that you had been attacked today and that the fight had been pretty… intense, and I just…", he coughed uncomfortable, "wanted to check if you were alright…"

My cheeks reddened and I thought of earlier moments, when Jace and I had been… closer. Of course naïve little me had cherished the hope that he had actually fallen for me, but Jace had quickly destroyed that illusion by claiming in front of everyone "that I wasn't his type and would never be" while we were playing a game of truth or dare. I could have literally died by shame at that moment, but somehow I had survived… And after that we didn't really hang out anymore…

"I'm fine, it was no big deal. Izzy is just overreacting." I answered, trying to divert the attention. "Two Vetis demons and two Raums… I wouldn't exactly call that 'no big deal'…" he said, and I rolled my eyes. "It's peanuts compared to what you guys kill in a fight." I said back, which yielded me a sigh from his part. "Maybe, but we have been trained to slay demons since the day we were born… You have had 4 weeks of training… I would say that slaying 4 demons on your own is a pretty impressive action after such a brief training…".

"But it's still not good enough" I said. He shook his head: "Who says that?" he said, his voice sounding somewhat… angry? I shrugged my shoulders, and an intense shooting pain spread across my upper body. Even though I didn't want to admit it, the fight today had been pretty dangerous, almost deadly even, and I had been pretty close to becoming demon food… I mentally slapped myself for forgetting about my painful body and desperately hoped that Jace hadn't noticed. He would probably think I was just a pussy. But of course, Jace's eyes registered everything, and in a few passes he closed the space between us. "Clary, what's wrong? Is everything ok?" he asked, and it almost sounded like he was… worried about me. I quickly shushed him down: "I'm fine Jace! No need to be dramatic! It's just-", but he interrupted me almost rudely –I mean, that guy really needed to get some manners! "Clary, do you think I'm an idiot?" he asked almost angry, and I was completely surprised by that question. "What? No Jace! Why should I think- "I started, but he interrupted me again –ok this was starting to become a very annoying habit! - "Well, then don't treat me like one! Show it to me!" he said, and now I was just completely puzzled. "What Jace? Show you what?" I asked honestly, and he sighed. "Show me where those demons hurt you Clary, and don't even try to deny it!" Now it was my time to sigh. "Really Jace, it's not that bad! Just a few scratches!" I still tried to change his mind, but he was unrelenting. "I will decide about that!" he said, and I knew I had lost this battle: he wouldn't change his mind.

I turned my back to him and I uncovered my left shoulder, which one of the Raums had mauled pretty bad."Oh Clary!" he sighed. "Why didn't you just ask Izzy to draw an iratze?" "Because it's not that bad! Tomorrow I won't even feel it anymore!" Ok fine I lied, I just didn't want her to know how close they had come to me, how I had almost… lost. I heard how he took the stele he always carried with him, and I felt how he put an iratze on my shoulder. It burned for a few seconds, but after that my shoulder felt like it was… brand-new. I blushed as I felt his rough hands on my bare skin, and I was pretty sure he knew what kind of effect he had on me. "So… euhm… any more injuries?" he said, his voice sounding a bit husky. I decided to answer honestly; I mean sooner or later he would find it out anyway… "My lower back", I said, trying to sound more comfortable than I was. "One of the Vetis demons…" I wanted to explain, but I stopped as I felt how his hands trailed down my spine and lifted my t-shirt for a few inches. I heard how he held in his breath for a second, and I hoped that it didn't look as bad as I remembered. I mean, I had washed away all the blood, but still… I felt how he drew at least 4 iratzes before he asked: "That's all?". His voice sounded angry and almost bloodthirsty, and I nodded silently.

"I'm sorry" I said, "I should have been more careful… I should have seen them coming… I…" He laid his hands back on my shoulders. "This isn't your fault Clary… I'm not angry at you! You did a great job! I mean, you killed 4 demons at once! I'm really proud! … I'm just angry that I wasn't there to protect you!" "I don't need your protection Jace! I don't need _anyone's_ protection… I'm still alive, don't worry." He didn't answer, and I wondered what he was thinking about. Absently, he started rubbing my shoulders, making small circles and I felt how the feeling of his hands on my body resonated in my entire body. "I always worry about you" he said after a while. I shook my head. "You shouldn't… I know I still have to learn a lot, but I'm big enough to take care of myself…" "That's not the point Clary… I don't only worry when you're picking a fight… I'm worrying when you look sad, afraid that someone or something is bothering you; I worry when you are distracted, afraid that I am boring you; I worry when you are silent, I worry when you aren't hungry, I worry… constantly. I worry because I care about you… way too much."

I gulped… this wasn't true… It couldn't be true… He was describing _my_ feelings, not his… "Clary, can you please say something? _Anything?_" he said, and it was at that moment that I took my decision. As I heard his deep rough voice, as I felt his hands on my shoulders, as I felt his hot breath on my bare skin, I did something I had never dared before.

I turned around, and kissed him full on his lips, but I immediately regretted my impulsive action. Jace pulled away, and it felt like he had slapped me in my face. "Oh god… I'm so sorry" was everything I could stammer as I tried to get away from him as soon as possible. "No wait Clary, don't…" he said, as he took my arms and stopped me from moving away. I tried to pull away, but even though I had become stronger by my training, he was still 10 times stronger than I was, and I couldn't move an inch. "Jace, please don't make this more embarrassing than it already is. I just made a mistake... Let me go!" I begged. But he didn't react at all. Or at least not in a way I could have predict…

He pulled me closer with so much force that I was pretty much launched onto him, and as we fell down on the bed, he started kissing me passionately. I was surprised, mixed-up and insecure, but I wouldn't let this moment pass by without enjoying it. I kissed him back, pulling him closer than he already was, and his hands were everywhere on my body: my waist, my hair, my cheeks … I felt shivers everywhere he touched me.

"Stop, Jace." I said, pulling away from his lips –not an easy job, honestly- and pushing him slightly away, creating some space between us. He laid flat on my bed now and I sat on his lap, and we were both breathing heavy. "Clary what's wrong?" he asked confused, and I was pretty sure it was the first time a girl asked him to stop kissing her. "Why are you doing this?" I asked. "You said 'that I wasn't your type and would never be' and earlier you pulled away… Please tell me you aren't just doing this because you feel sorry for me or something like that?" He laughed as he took my head in his hands. "My crazy Clary! Of course not! I'm doing this because you are the most beautiful, adorable, brave, talented girl I've ever met. And I know I've act like an idiot in the past, but it was the first time in a while that I actually _felt_ something. And it was so overwhelming, _you_ were so overwhelming, that I acted like the biggest moron in this town instead of telling you how I really felt…" "Really?" I asked, afraid that I had just dreamt the words that had come out his mind. "Yes." he said with a smile, and my last bit of self-control disappeared as I looked into his golden eyes that twinkled cheeky.

I crashed my lips onto his, and this time, we moved completely in-sync. My hands buried themselves in his hair, trailed across his face, and discovered his body, and his hands did the same with me. I think it was fair to say that we lost ourselves entirely in this moment. My hands disappeared under his t-shirt, my fingers trailing over his muscular torso, and I heard how he involuntarily groaned against my mouth. In a quick movement, he turned us around, and as he laid on top of me, I automatically curled my legs around his waist. This was all so new for me, but it seemed like my body knew what to do… He started kissing my neck and collarbone, driving me completely insane, and I pulled him up to taste his lips again. Maybe this day wouldn't be so bad after all…

* * *

** Ok soooo... what did you guys think about this story? :D This is my first one-shot ever, so I hope it wasn't that bad :)**

**If you have tips or suggestions for me, be sure to tell them, because I would love to become a better writer! :) **

**If you liked this one-shot, you might wanna check out my other story (Lack of sleep and an unexpected saviour), it really would mean the world to me! **

**xoxo N.**


End file.
